Stupid Women
by tomi96
Summary: Gokudera has always been insensitive towards Haru's attitude, even after 10 years. Maybe a little situation ought to open his eyes to a few more things


Though the hands of time keep moving on it would seem that certain relationship within the Vongola family had not all moved on well. This brings us to a little child's fight between the Vongola's guardian of storm and Haru Miura in the Boss's office.

"YOU STUPID WOMAN! GET AWAY FROM THE BOSS!" yelled the storm guardian

"HAHI? WHAT DO YOU MEAN STUPID WOMEN, GOKUDERA? Haru could say the same thing to you because in Haru's eyes you sure act like a stupid women!" Haru stuck her tongue out him.

"WHY YOU ANNOYING DUM-" before Gokudera could finish what was on the tip of his tongue. He was stopped by a mature voice.

"Now, now, guys. We're adults now and there's no need to solve everything like children" The Vongola tenth boss said calmly.

"MY SINCERE APOLOGIES FOR ACTING IMMATURE, TENTH." The loyal dog mode switched had been turned on for Gokudera.

"Haru's sorry too Tsuna" Haru twitched in embarrassment for her immature acts.

"It's fine guys as long as you realize your mistakes. Anyway Haru is there anything you wanted?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh nope, Haru just thought I'd bring in some tea that Haru made for you" Haru smiled while placing the tea on the tenth's desk.

"Ah thanks." Tsuna smiled.

"Che. No need to come all the way here for your stupid tea." Gokudera mumbled and Haru's quick ears heard the word stupid.

"Did you say something Gokudera?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nope, not at all." He replied proudly.

"Well I'll let you off this time because Haru is a lady and does not do such immature things." With that she walked out the door. Gokudera and Tsuna carried on with their work.

Yes, the twenty years old pair still acted like five year olds. Gokudera was fully aware of the tenth boss's feeling towards the younger Sasagawa and found Haru still an eyesore. He still was stubborn about her. Haru on the other hand was suspicious of Tsuna and Kyoko which left her to try harder and question her feelings.

************

Weeks had passed by since that quarrel, but during that time that want the only little fight they had. They had more until the day where the Vongola household was attacked. Everyone scuttled around fighting off intruders. Everyone was split up. Tsuna obviously went for Kyoko first thing to protect her and fight off the intruders. Tsuna had told Gokudera to look after Haru. Gokudera thought his day couldn't get any worse.

Haru was lost as bombs were falling down and exploding near her. Gokudera spotted her from afar, she looked completely helpless and stupid. He ran towards her. "OI, The hell you doing here stupid woman! Why didn't you hide like everybody else did?" he told her off while throwing his bombs back at those machines.

"It was not Haru's fault. Haru was just walking into the garden and these things just exploded. Haru was conered how can Haru just walk back and hide?" she replied angrily.

"Che, I really don't see how you couldn't make your way back, you weak stupid woman." He said back at her. Haru was used to hearing the term stupid woman many times. Sometimes was just a reminder for falling for Tsuna. He obviously didn't come to rescue her. Earlier she saw him run off with Kyoko and telling her he had sent Gokudera to help her. Her thoughts were cut short when her quick eyes averted to a small subtle bomb coming right at Gokudera.

She quickly hugged onto him and pushed him to the ground away from it. "GOKUDERA WATCH OUT!" she screamed. Gokudera landed on his back onto the grassy surface with a breathless Haru with her arms wrapped around him lying on top of him. She was in tears. "YOU STUPID WOMEN! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED?" Gokudera was mad until he noticed the tears forming around her eyes. She let go of him, still remaining on his lap she looked at him. "Haru would rather be called stupid women than never to hear Gokudera ever say anything to Haru again because Gokudera had died!" she was clearly upset and began wiping away her tears. "Gokudera is stupid, always coming back with wounds and not looking after himself! Haru is always worried about Gokudera whenever Haru has to deal with Gokudera's injuries!" she was hiccupping. Gokudera was shocked, he never have thought to hear her say anything like this.

Gokudera slowly reached his hand toward her face but before he could touch her another big one came towards them. It was his turn to save her. He quickly grabbed onto her tightly. "WATCH OUT!" he yelled. A huge explosion emerged and the two were left unconscious in each other's arms.


End file.
